Before The Hunger Games: Gale and Katniss
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: How did Gale and Katniss meet? Do you want to know how they became best friends? How they saved their family's? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANYTHING. All respect goes to Suzanne Collins, the brilliant brain after this story.**

**Hey guys! After the story about James and Lily Potter, I decided that it was time for**** a little change. I hope you enjoy the story!**

The booty was bad, today. One squirrel and a lean rabbit. We would be hungry tonight. Suddenly, I saw it. A rabbit, probably 3 feet above the ground, where no wild dog or lynx could get it. I was astonished. I touched the noose carefully.

'You may not steal', someone said. I pulled an arrow and put it on my bow while I turned.

'I wasn't', I said, ready to defend myself.

'Sure. What are you doing here anyway?', the boy asked. I estimated that he was 14, maybe 15 years old.

'Taking a walk', I lied.

'With a dead squirrel, a rabbit and a bow?', he asked sarcastically. Obviously he didn't believe me.

'What are you doing here?', I said, answering with a question.

'Taking a walk', he answered.

'Very funny. But now serious. Put your knife down, before I shoot you.'

'Easy, girl. What's your name?', he changed the subject. While he was saying that, he did what I asked. I put my bow on the ground.

'Katniss', I said.

'Catnip, beautiful name. I'm Gale.'

'I said Katniss', I said louder.

'I'm sorry, Katniss, but let's be honest. What's the real reason you're here?', he pushed.

I doubted he would let me go without telling him, so I did. 'My dad died last summer, in a mine. My family is hungry. I can't let them starve. So I started hunting based on what dad taught me.'

'Wait, you and your dad? Hunting? On Capitol ground?', he asked unbelievingly.

'Yes. But, the only weapons I have are a bow, a fishing net and a knife. No more. I have to knock for a good booty', I said.

'Don't you use traps? It's very handy', he said.

'I try, but every time I do , it doesn't work. It's frustrating', I grumbled.

'I know the feeling. But, when you practice a lot, you learn how to do it. I can show you, if you want?' The boy meant it. It wasn't a joke.

'Yes, why not? Wait, what's the catch?' I stood up and looked at him with an inquisitive look.

'You have to teach me something too. Learn me how to use a bow and arrow', he said.

'Seems good to me', I agreed. 'When do we start?'

'Tomorrow. 8 a.m., this place.'

'Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow', I said, not very friendly. It looked like I could trust him, but we were still hunters. In the forbidden forest. But, it was time to take a risk, or mom and Prim would starve.

'I guess. Oh, and Catnip, wait a second.' Gale turned and fiddled at a trap. Then, he gave me the rabbit.

'You're sure?', I asked. 'I guess you have family too, they will be hungry.'

'Don't worry, I have traps enough. And I think that your family needs it more than mine.' He smiled at me, but I took the animal and turned away. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' The rabbit was heavy. Very heavy. Tonight we wouldn't be hungry.

**This was chapter one. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Enjoy the second story!**

When I woke up, mom and Prim were still asleep. I decided to let them sleep, so I could go to the woods. I slipped in my boots and did my father's jacket to. I let Buttercup in Prim's bedroom and wrote a little note so my family would know where I was. Then, I went outside. It was very cold. I hoped Gale would show up. Maybe he has forgotten, I worried. Maybe he is going to blab me.

_No_, I said to myself. _He needs the booty for his family. He will come._

I took my bow and arrows and hunted a little, while I was on my way. After five minutes I had three squirrels and a rabbit. On the go, I literally walked up against Gale.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there', I said.

'It's cool', he said. I ignored his hand and got up. 'So, where will we start?'

'Here? So you can teach me shooting', he suggested.

'If you want to learn it, you need a bow. Do you have one?', I asked.

'Nope', he said.

'Bummer.'

'Yeah, you know it.' Suddenly, I thought about the other bows my dad made. There are bigger ones. My dad's bow.

'I… I have some other bows', I whispered.

'You do?', he asked.

'Yeah. Just give me a second.' I orientated and saw that the hiding place wasn't far off. I walked to the hollow tree and put my hand in it.

'Auwch', I said. The squirrel who bit me, left angry his nest.

'You ok?', Gale asked.

'Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?', I snarled. I couldn't like him. Nice people settled in my head and I wanted to protect them. That couldn't happen in this hard times. I gave him hesitantly my fathers' bow. 'Careful', I warned.

'Of course', he insured me.

'Show me what you got', I said while I gave him an arrow. He put it on the bow and fired.

'No', I said. 'You have to tight the tendon.'

'Tendon?', he asked, confused.

'Oh God', I moaned. 'That thread that binds the two ends of the bow.'

'Oh, that one… Ok, got it. Now?'

'Put your arrow on the bow, tight the tendon and shoot.' He followed my instructions and the arrow flew away. He hit a big oak in the tree trunk. 'That's better, isn't it?'

'Yes, it was', he said, proud of himself.

'Now, do everything I told you again, but aim at one point. Got it?' He nodded. He did what I asked and let the arrow go. He hit a leaf from the same oak.

'Now, tell me. Did you aim at that leaf?' He shook his head. 'Shucks', I muttered. But, after a week or two, Gale was one of the best shooters I've ever knew.

One day, he gave me the bow and turned. 'My turn', he said.

'What do you mean?', I asked, uncomprehending.

'I'm going to teach you what I know', he said.

'Oh.'

'Come here', he waved. First it was a complete mystery for me. But, after a couple of days, I understood it. My traps weren't as good like Gale's, but it was something. I learned him sowing fishnets, so he could teach me how to fish. He practiced with my father's bow and we did some competitions. I won, but he was getting better. Our traps were full every day and it became a habbit to sell a part of our booty in the Ash. He haven't been there yet, but that was about to change. The first time without my father in the Ash was a little frightening, but it all went well. We trade, and sold.

When I trusted Gale enough, I gave him my father's bow. 'You're sure?', he asked.

'Yes, I am. I trust you.'

'Thanks.' He smiled, but I just kept looking at him. I refused to smile.

'Why don't you smile?', he asked.

'The last time I smiled at someone, was the evening before that person died in a mine. And that person was my father.' Gales' dad died in the same mine accident. One evening, he just told me. It was completely unexpected, but he just did. He told me how his mother, his two little brothers and he were left alone.

'That's why I started hunting. To keep my family alive. My mother was pregnant, and my brothers were so skinny. I had to do something.' I nodded, and listened. I never interrupted him. As reward, he listened to my stories and problems. I was glad that I found a friend.

**I hope you enjoyed! Chapter three will be up****updat****ed soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! ;)**

'Squirrel', Gale whispered.

'Got it.' I aimed at the squirrels eye. I let my arrow go, and the animal fell dead on the ground.

'Maybe it's time to return to the Ash', he whispered.

'Yeah, it is. It's getting dark', I answered. On the way back I remembered that today it was exactly two years ago we met, here in the woods.

'It's our birthday today', I said.

'I thought you forgot', he answered.

'How could I forget this?', I asked.

'Down!', Gale hissed. I fell on my abdomen and looked at the sky. Hovercrafts. For the Reaping tomorrow.

'Creep on your hands and your knees to the gate. Wait there for me. I'll be right there', Gale ordered.

'What are you going to do?', I asked.

'I lost some arrows when we dived', he explained.

'Be careful', I whispered.

'Always.'

Two minutes later I heard an icy scream. _Gale_, I thought. I jumped straight up and ran to the bush were we dived. No Gale.

'Gale!', I hissed. 'Gale!' No answer. My heart pounded in my throat.

'Catnip!' I heard. 'Cover yourself!' I did what he asked. I found the cave where he was hiding.

'What's happening?', I asked.

'I came back for my arrows, and I saw how two people were running through the forest. A boy and a girl.' I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find the boy.

'Where is the boy?', I asked.

'The Capitol killed him. The scream you heard was the girl.' The next moment we saw how the Capitol caught the girl. Like a wild animal. The girl was in panic and her eyes found us.

'Help! Help me! Save me! Please!', she screamed. But we couldn't do anything. The Hovercraft would see us and kill us to. I closed my eyes and covered my face in Gales' shirt. I couldn't watch this. The Hovercraft flew away, with the girl beneath it. We waited a phase, and left our hiding place. We ran to the fence, but when Gale reached for it, we heard a noise. And that noise meant only one thing.

The fence was electrically charged.

**This was chapter three! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

'What should we do?', I said, in panic.

'Just, keep calm and climb in a tree. Everything will be okay. Trust me', Gale answered.

'I trust you.' I did what he asked and he came after me. 'What now?'

'The only thing we can do is waiting.' I felt stupid. I acted like I didn't know anything. I had a problem? Gale. I was worried? Gale. The fence was electrically charged? Gale. It was like I couldn't take care of myself. Awful.

We waited 2 hours in silence, until we heard how the fence silent.

'It stopped', I said. 'C'mon.' We jumped out of the tree and crawled through the fence. Gale walked me home.

'Thanks for walking me home', I said.

'No problem. That's why you have friends.' I waited until he was around the corner before I went inside.

'Hi Katniss!', Prim said happy. 'How's the booty today?'

'Very good. Gale and I had two squirrels, a pheasant, four rabbits, a lot of strawberries, carrots and herbs. I'm going to make soup for dinner. But, wait. Before I do that', I groove in my pocket, 'I need to give you…'

'What is it? What is it?', Prim asked, while she was jumping up and down.

'This.' I gave her a necklace I exchanged for her. It cost me just one squirrel.

'Thanks, Katniss!', Prim said.

'Come here, I'll put it on.' The next moment mom came around the corner.

'Wow, look at you, little one! You're almost a lady', she said. Prim giggled.

'I'm going to make dinner', I said. Our relationship wasn't very well after she let us in the lurch after dad died. I didn't trust mom.

'Katniss', she tried.

'No, help Prim with her homework. I will cook.' She sighed but did what I said. Tomorrow was the Reaping. Gale's name sat 29 time in the bulbs. Mine 19. Then I started cooking.

When the soup was ready, and everyone sat at the table, the television ignited. We saw Ceasar Flickerman's face while he was reminding us to the fact that the Reaping was tomorrow.

'Happy Hunger Games!', he said. I on the other hand, almost puked. Mom deposit the tv.

'Bedtime!', she said after supper. Prim and I lay in the same bed, because mom didn't have the money for three beds. I didn't mind, and neither did Prim, because it was very warm in the winter. I closed my eyes and thought about the Reaping.

_Maybe this is my last night in this bed, _I thought. _Don't be such a pessimist, Katniss!_ I pushed the thought away and fell in a restless sleep.

**This was chapter three! I hope you liked it and please review! And oh yes, before I forget, HAPPY NEWYEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! To everyone who waited for the next chapter, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I had a writer's block so… I know, this is a very short chapter, I'm sooooooooo sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

'As always,' Effie cooed, 'Ladies first.' She digged in the Girls-boll and grabbed a paper out of it.

'Maya Damany,' she read aloud. A scrawny girl with scarlet hair and blue eyes, made her way to the stage with a shocked expression on her face. When I looked over my shoulder I saw how a woman that had to be her mother started crying and a man hugged her. After a short talk Effie grabbed the boys paper.

'Alex McFire.' A twelve year old boy started crying and ran towards his mother and tried to hug her, but the Peace-keepers stopped his actions and dragged him to the stage.

'NO! Mommy!,' the little boy screamed.

'Alex!,' his mother answered. I saw how Prim cried when mom tried to shush her. The square became empty and before I knew what happened Gale was hugging me.

'That was horrible,' he whispered.

'I know. I can't imagine how I would feel when she'd read Prim's name. Or Vick's, or yours,' I whispered, holding him closer. We didn't let go until I heard Prim call my name.

'Katniss!,' she yelled. 'That boy was in my class. I knew him. He was my friend.' She started crying.

'Oh, Prim,' I said, pulling back from Gales arms and hugging my little sister, rocking her back and forth.

'He was the sweetest boy I ever knew,' she sobbed. 'Now I'm never going to see him again.' We sat there a long time, until I pulled back from her, walked her home and went hunting with Gale.

'That boy was in Prim's class, and I know that Maya also lost her father in the same accident as ours,' Gale said after a little while. 'That makes it a lot worse.'

'Prim doesn't stop crying, it's horrible. I wished she never had to know how it felt like,' I answered.

'Welcome to District Twelve,' Gale whispered. 'Squirrel, twelve o' clock.'

'Got it, thanks. Rabbit, ground.' In five seconds, both preys lay dead on our feet. We went to our secret kitchen garden to reap our strawberries, lettuce and carrots. We went to the Ash and traded our things for other food or for money. When we walked out, we still had twelve carrots, some lettuce, 2 loaves of bread, a little bit of salt, four paprika and twenty-five euros. We took the half of it and went home, feeding our families.

**And? Feel free to**** REVIEW! -**_**ES**_


End file.
